Tainted Cuore
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: BelXHaru / Haru es secuestraba y abusada, Bel la rescata, pero ella se siente mancillada, y él siente furia y deseos de poseerla; Ok, el summary es fatal, el fic tal vez también; pero denle una leída y opinen, please. ADVERTENCIA: Abuso sexual/violencia.


Konnichiwa!

Tsuki-chan: Sé que tengo otras historias, pero esta idea vino a mi mente después de un día lluvioso, en el cual me sentí al salir del trabajo algo hastiada del estrés producido por la ciudad; pido disculpas a los que esperan que actualice mis otros fics, pero lo haré tan pronto pueda. [aunque ya actualice Fallen Angel, nada más me faltan los demás BelHaru]

Bel: Hm…, nadie espera nada de ti plebeya, no te ilusiones; ushishishi~

Tsuki-chan: … ¿tú crees? ―ojitos acuosos.

Haru: Tsuki-san, ánimo; Haru aún espera saber que pasa con ella al llegar a la casa Vongola después de haber sido drogada.

Tsuki-chan: Mmm, ok; me voy a esforzar por terminar rápido mi tarea para seguir con los fics :D

...

Aviso:

Personajes Ooc (pido disculpas por eso)

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de abuso sexual (leve ―creo.), asesinatos, violencia. Así que por favor, si eres sensible a dichos temas o menor de edad, sal [o lee bajo tu responsabilidad]; no quisiera que el fic dejará un sabor amargo en ti [para mi son muy importantes las(os) lestoras(res)]

**Disclaimer:** Ni KHR! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira-sensei; sólo la historia del fic es mía.

.

* * *

.

Las calles se encontraban desoladas, los negocios cerrados, las personas en sus casas, y uno que otro trabajador nocturno en el trabajo contemplando la lluvia en la ciudad. En una de los callejones de la bella ciudad italiana, el cual se encontraba empapado por las gotas de aquel liquido que derrama el cielo, se encontraba una joven rodeada por varios hombres pertenecientes a la mafia; ella gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie le socorría, no había quien. El aguacero le había negado la oportunidad de ser escuchada, pues únicamente las gotas cayendo era el sonido que cubría la noche. Uno de los hombres la estaba tomando en posesión, entrando y saliendo de su ser una y otra vez; mancillándola como mejor le placía, la joven oculta en las sombras se encontraba llorando, lagrimas lavadas por el diluvio que caía.

A unas cuantas calles de ahí le estaban buscando tres hombres de complexión delgada, pero fuerte; uno de ellos de cabellos verdes, así como sus ojos del mismo color; otro de cabello blanco, color plata, de mirada amenazante y de voz ronca y fuerte; el último de ellos de sentidos extra-humanos, cabellos rubios y mirada escondida bajo un flequillo. Los tres llevaban varias horas intentando encontrarla, pues ella había sido secuestrada por una mafia enemiga cuando los integrantes de Varia se confiaron y la dejaron salir de compras por un momento esa misma mañana.

Aquel trío gritaba su nombre, pero no escuchaban respuesta; hasta que uno de ellos, debajo de aquella tormenta acuífera escucho como si fuera un susurro del viento la palabra "auxilio", aquel vocablo estaba cargado de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo era casi inaudible; el joven de cabellos rubios se detuvo, y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar en donde creyó haber escuchado ese sonido.

Su capitán de estrategia le grito, preguntándole "Voiii!, ¡¿A dónde carajos vas?, pero este no le hizo el menor caso; por otro lado el peliverde le siguió sin mucho afán; cuando los tres hombres llegaron al callejón antes mencionado; sólo dos de ellos fueron presa de sus emociones, la mirada de Squalo se ensombreció, mientras que el príncipe de los Varia en agiles movimientos había comenzado a asesinar a los presentes de la mafia enemiga; mientras que Fran en un movimiento rápido se acerco a la joven de cabellos cafés que estaba tirada en el piso, sus ropas rotas, con manchas de sangre, casi no traía puesto nada, su ropa interior, o los vestigios que de ella quedaban se encontraban en el frio y sucio piso de aquel lugar; cuando el ojiverde intento acercársele, ella en un intento lastimero trato de alejarse, pero no tenía las fuerzas. El peliblanco al observar eso le grito a Fran que la dejara, el menor se alejo de ahí y observo la escena de cómo su senpai asesinaba a cada uno de los mafiosos. Luego posó la vista de nuevo en Miura y observo como su capitán de estrategia intento sostenerla, pero ocurrió la misma acción con él; finalmente suspiro con fastidio, se quito su saco y se lo aventó, para sí por lo menos cubrir las partes más intimas de la joven.

Acto seguido se acerco al _Prince the Ripper_ y observó como en escasos minutos había acabado con más de 15 hombres; el que se había llevado la peor suerte fue el atacante de la mujer que ya hacia adolorida y ensangrentada en el piso; y aquel hombre que había osado tocarla, se encontraba ahora completamente irreconocible; su rostro destrozado, sus órganos fuera del cuerpo, la sangre emana de ese ser inerte; ya ni siquiera parecía humano. Belphegor iba a continuar con su festín de sangre, pero una voz suave y temblorosa le detuvo.

― Bel..phegor…-san, por favor… no ― los ojos de la joven se encontraban rojos e hinchados; humedecidos por las lágrimas y la lluvia.

El genio de aquel escuadrón se detuvo, la observo por el rabillo de su ojo, mientras dejaba caer a un hombre medio muerto de sus manos; se dirigió hacia ella y la observo por un rato que pareció la eternidad. La muchacha achico los hombros y escondió su vista, sintiendo vergüenza por aquel acto que ni siquiera había sido su culpa; gotas saladas continuaban resbalándose por su mejilla; y únicamente se aferraba a aquella prenda que le había entregado Squalo; estaba sumergida en su dolor cuando escucho una pregunta formulada de manera fría, siniestra, y que parecía esconder varios sentimientos que intentaba no demostrar aquel rubio.

― ¿Quienes? ¿Cuántos?

― ¿Eh? ― fue lo único que contesto la mujer.

― El príncipe pregunta cuántos y quiénes abusaron de ti ― respondió sin su usual risa malvada.

La joven se aferro más a aquel abrigo húmedo, y escondió más su mirar, y muy quedamente respondió con pesar.

― C-cuatro ― ella no entendía por que le preguntaba aquello, para qué hacerla pasar más humillación de la que ya había tenido; en ese momento sintió como una mano tomaba su barbilla y alzaba su rostro a la altura de una mirada nunca antes vista; era la mirada del genio de los Varia; ese acto la tomo de improviso y con tantas ideas y sentimientos en su ser, la muchacha no retrocedió, pues aquella mirada reflejaba odio y rencor; Miura Haru se sintió consumir en esos sentimientos oscuros reflejados por aquel rubio, tanto que ni siquiera se percato del color de aquellos ojos, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que pudo percibir un tinte de dolor en ellos, era ínfimo, pero aún así, ahí estaba.

Con su mirada, ahora un poco más consciente del lugar en dónde se encontraba, escaneo con su vista todo el lugar y observo 15 cuerpos cubiertos de sangres, completamente desfigurados; Haru gritó con todo su ser al observar tan horrenda escena; posteriormente quedó inconsciente. Bel alcanzo a capturarla entre sus brazos, pero aún tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor; Squalo le ordeno retirarse, que él se encargaría personalmente de la demás basura que se encontraba ahí; el príncipe le reto, pero con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro decidió retirarse,; se saco su cazadora, aventó el abrigo que minutos antes cubría el cuerpo de la morena a los pies de el peliblano, el cual bufo; y con ese saco que el traía puesto envolvió el cuerpo de la joven; la tomo en sus dos brazos y cargándola como una princesa se alejo lentamente de aquel lugar, hasta llegar a la mansión.

…+…

Habían pasado varias horas desde que aquel incidente había acontecido; en la sala de estar se encontraban todos los miembros de varia; con excepción de Xanxus.

La chimenea se encontraba encendida; Squalo había llegado hace unos minutos, informando que todo el sector se encontraba limpio y sin rastros de cualquier índole. Fran observaba todo con apatía mientras veía la fogata arder lentamente; recordando como es que su capitán asesino a los otros 10 sujetos de una forma igual o tal vez más cruel que la de su senpai; un frio le recorrió la espina dorsal al pensar que tal vez era más temible que él mismísimo genio, no por nada era el capitán de todo Varia.

Lussuria se encontraba informándoles que las heridas de la morena fueron sanadas con su caja de elemento solar; pero advirtió que las heridas de su corazón probablemente jamás lo harían. Leví se marchó de ahí diciendo que si no estaba su jefe, no tendría caso seguir con la reunión; y Marmon acababa de llegar, así que le informaron todo lo acontecido.

Por su parte Belphegor se levanto de aquel fino soba color caoba, y comenzó a subir a la segunda planta; Squalo intentó detenerle, pero finalmente Marmon habló.

― Bel… seguramente es la primera que experimenta sentimientos como esos; si no dejas que se desahogue probablemente no vuelva a ser el mismo

― Voiii! Pero que carajos; no puedo dejar que dañe más a esa mujer; Sawada Tsunayoshi seguramente se enfadará al enterarse.

― Capitán de estrategia Squalo; Bel-senpai está enamorado, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta hoy; y aunque les haga daño a ambos, no podemos interferir en su relación; si va a terminar antes de acabar, que haga lo que quiera.

― Mhp, por eso es mejor estar enamorado del dinero

― Voiii! ¡¿qué son unos malditos mocosos?. La que está sufriendo más es Haru, ustedes no…

― ¿Haru…? ¿No Miura o Haru-san? ― preguntaron los dos ilusionistas inquisidoramente; mientras Marmon continuó hablando.

― Squalo, ¿no será que tú…?

― Voiii! Olvídenlo, me largo; hagan lo que quieran ― Así fue como se marcho aquel hombre de cabellos plata hacia su habitación.

…+…

Belphegor se dirigió a su habitación, las imágenes de aquella escena en donde Haru había sido poseída por otro hombre le amartillaban la cabeza, y se repetían infinitamente; no podía conciliar el sueño; se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven. Colocó su mano en la perilla dorada y comenzó a girarla lentamente, abrió la puerta y observo la fémina figura cubierta por las cobijas de aquella lujosa cama; la tenue luz proveniente de una lámpara que se encontraba en un mueble al lado de aquella cama le permitía ver claramente las facciones de la morena; bel por su parte cerró la puerta con seguro, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la muchacha; una vez estuvo cerca de ella, se sentó en el lado lateral del colchón, se mantuvo observándola por varios minutos mientras percibía el aroma del jabón y el shampoo que emanaban de aquella chica; era un aroma sueva y florar con un poco de frutal; él se acerco hacia ella lentamente hasta sentir la rítmica respiración de la joven; era suave y tranquila contraria a la de hace unas horas; nuevamente las imágenes de aquel suceso pasarón por su cabeza atormentándole.

No sabía el motivo, pero algo en su pecho se sentía como una estaca que lo partía en dos, se sentía caliente, sentía como si fuera a dejar de respirar en cualquier instante; no sabía que hacer, nunca había experimentando algo así, era totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa conocida; _dolía._

Se sostuvo la cabeza con sus dos manos, alejando se un poco de la joven y creando con sus labios unos gemidos de dolor; esos sonidos despertaron a la morena, permitiéndole ver el estado en que se encontraba el rubio; primero sintió frio, era miedo; pero al ver el dolor del joven y recordar aquella mirada, intento calmarse, su mano, aunque temblorosa, se acercaba lentamente al rostro fino de aquel príncipe. El tacto de las manos de ella lo alejo de aquel dolor por un momento; así que con su mano izquierda acerco más la mano derecha de la chica hacia su rostro; ella intento alejarse, pero él se lo impidió.

― Belphegor-san… por favor, suéltame

― ¿Hmn? ― La observo custionante y luego molesto le dijo ― ¿crees que soy igual a esos bastardos? ¿Crees que te voy a hacer lo mismo?

Haru no respondió a las preguntas; en su ser quería confiar el sus amigos, pero después de lo que había vivido no quería ser tocada por ningún hombre; aún si este era la persona que amaba, pues ella con el paso del tiempo había olvidado a su primer amor, y ahora estaba enamorada de aquel ser frente a ella; aunque aún no le confesaba sus sentimientos, mucho menos ahora que se sentía mancillada y sucia.

Bel la seguía observando, aún cuando el flequillo impedía que su mirada fuera vista, ella sentía como era observada fijamente, instantes después él la soltó bruscamente y una sonrisa sádica cubrió su rostro.

― Ushishi~ seguramente te hiciste la inocente frente a esos hombres; pero ellos no te dejaron ir con sólo eso ― Belphegor se levanto de la cama y comenzó su partida.

― Belphegor-san, Haru no se hizo la inocente ― lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos mientras recordaba lo sucedido ― ellos…, esos hombres me secuestraron y me atacarón; yo grite y grite ― comenzaba a llorar ― pero… ― su voz se hacia temblorosa ― la lluvia comenzó a caer, las calles estaban oscuras ― se acurruco entre las sabanas, escondiendo su mirada en las rodillas y su espalda semi-recargada en lomo la cama ― nadie me ayudaba, pensaba en ti, en que me salvarías, pero jamás llegaste; y luego… luego…; sangre, dolor, hic, hic ….

― Perdón… ― él se acerco nuevamente hacia ella y acaricio su rostro, limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos y la abrazó tiernamente ― no sé por qué, pero perdón… ― su voz era seria, no había burla, únicamente dolor.

La mujer que se encontraba en sus brazos comenzó a llorar sin inhibiciones, desahogando todo su ser, como si las lágrimas derramadas, limpiaran aquella suciedad que sentía dentro de sí; ella lloraba y él únicamente la abrazaba; ambos habían quedado dormidos, abrazándose mutuamente, consolándose entre sí, sin saber que era lo que consolaban realmente.

A la mañana siguiente, se escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta; Bel se levanto, deshaciendo el abrazó, alejándose de aquellos débiles brazos de la joven de ojos chocolate.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, observó a su capitán de estrategia; traía el seño fruncido. Sin decir palabra alguna observó la figura femenina durmiendo tranquilamente, le entrego una caja al genio de aquel escuadrón, el cual la recibió con una expresión confusa, pero al ver las indicaciones de la pequeña caja, sonrío y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta; la mano del peliblanco se lo impidió y sacando a Belphegor del cuarto, le preguntó lo mas quedo que pudo.

― Bel…, ¿abusaste de la joven? ― Él le observo con sorpresa en el rostro, y negó con la cabeza, el peliblanco suspiro y volvió a comentar.

― Marmon, Fran y yo pensamos que para calmar tus instintos y ansiedad ibas a intentar poseerla; después de todo sientes algo por ella ― El príncipe se sorprendió más, pero no lo negó, y con una sonrisa de esas que causan escalofríos dijo a su capitán.

― Ushishishi~, estuve a punto de hacerlo; quería tomarla, poseerla, destrozarla, eliminar cualquier rastro que esos hombres le hubieran dejado; incluso si eso significaba asesinarla, aún si eso implicaba destruir su alma y corazón; aún si yo quedará en un vacio ― terminó en tono serio.

― ¿Entonces? ― preguntaba curiosamente, y pensó al mismo tiempo _'lo sabía, es un crío'._

― Cuando estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo que ellos le hicieron; las imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza; y ella intento calmarme, colocando una de sus manos en mi rostro; esa plebeya creyó que con eso me calmaría; luego paso por mi mente aventarla a la cama, y colocarme encima de ella; pero… ― suspiro, y sonrió con ironía ― antes de hacer algo, ella me tenía miedo, esos ojos achocolatados me miraban con terror; esa mirada que me han dirigido incontables veces las personas que he asesinado; y en ese momento me percate de que no podía asesinar su alma, ni su corazón; no podía ser un bastardo como aquellos, así que finalmente no le hice nada. Ushishishi~ algo fuera de un príncipe ¿no?

― …; me voy, supongo que no puedo competir contra eso.

― ¿Are?

― Voiiii! ¡No hagas una expresión tan idiota cuando un hombre se rinde; ahora entra al maldito cuarto y cumple con tu obligación de hombre!.

― Ushishishi~ el príncipe lo hará cuando sea el momento indicado.

Ante los gritos que acontecían en la puerta de su habitación, Miura Haru se despertó, al abrir sus enormes y hermosos ojos cafés, observo al rubio que caminaba hacia su dirección tranquilamente, y en sus manos llevaba una cajita blanca-azulada; el se sentó en el costado de la cama como la vez anterior y al ver la mirada cuestionante de la chica, se la entregó.

"Anticonceptivos del día después" leyó; un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y una tristeza sus ojos; él la observo con detenimiento.

― No te sientas mal; una princesa nunca hace nada malo, y si no es por su consentimiento, ella nunca será mancillada, aún después de eso sigues siendo pura frente a mis ojos

Ella le miro, y con una sonrisa triste le contesto.

― Gracias, pero no es verdad. Haru lo sabe, piensas que fui deshonrada, lo sé; tu mirada y comportamiento de ayer lo dijo todo, no hace falta que mientas. Probablemente te cause asco estar con una persona como yo.

― ¿Ah? ¿Tú… estás enamorada de un príncipe plebeya?

― Si… ― susurró con melancolía, sabiendo que iba a ser rechazada, pues si no la quiso cuando estaba completa, por qué quererla ahora.

Él la observo, quería besarle, hacerla suya; la furia lo volvía a dominar, no sabía que hacer; así que se levanto de su asiento, dándole la espalda a la morena y antes de abrir la puerta de forma burlesca le dijo.

― Tomate esas pastillas; sino tendrás un bastardo de cada uno de ellos ― después de decir esas hirientes palabras, salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de él; para después reclamarse mentalmente por sus acciones tan poco usuales en él.

Ella, así como se le dijo, se tomo las pastillas que indicaba la caja; y se quedó dormida.

Belphegor bajó las escaleras; salió de la mansión, y comenzó a buscar presas para aplacar sus instintos. Detrás de él iban Marmon y Fran.

― Ushishishi~ ¿por qué siguen a un príncipe?

― Bel, sabes que no puedes seguir así, la vas a perder; ayer te controlaste, pero no puedes escapar cada que sientas lo mismo

― Cállate Marmon.

― Bel-senpai, no le deberías de contestar así a mi predecesor que ahora sigue aquí, Marmon-senpai lo dice por tu bien; aunque seas un patán, cínico, desquiciado, asesino. Ahora tienes a quien querer, y por mucho que sientas dolor, ira, o lo que sea, no puedes hacer que ella sufra más. Ya asesinaste a los que la dañaron; ¿Qué más deseas?

― … no sé.

― … ― ambos ilusionistas se vieron fijamente, y sin ánimo ni expresión alguna, con excepción de Marmon que murmuro algo de "por única vez lo haré gratis, hmp"; ambos comenzaron a desarrollar una ilusión; jugando con la mente de aquel genio.

― Che~ quede atrapado, Fran, Marmon, déjenme salir

― No… ― en unisonó.

Frente al rubio pasaban varias imágenes de su vida, desde su niñez, adolescencia hasta sus ahora veintiséis años; una de aquellas imágenes en dónde conoce a Haru capto su atención, y como si estuviera viendo una película comenzó a observar la escena.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Varia.

― Voiiiii! Levi! ― decía mientras entraba a la sala ― ¡¿ En dónde carajos están Fran, Bel, y Marmon?

― N-No sé… ― gruñía el otro.

― Voi! Es medio día y aún no los encuentro, el estúpido del jefe me pidió que los enviará a una misión de reconocimiento ― Squalo volteo a ver a Levi, y sonrió un poco.

― ¿Qué?

― Nada, sólo pensé que el idiota del jefe sería feliz de que alguien más hiciera la misión; iré yo ― ante ese cometario Levi A Than salió corriendo de la sala, para dirigirse a la misión, posteriormente Squalo le mando las indicaciones.

Regresando a las cercanías de la mansión en el lugar donde Belphegor seguía presenciando varios de sus recuerdos; pues los ilusionistas lo habían encerrado en las memorias de su mente; el príncipe se encontraba presenciando sus encuentros con Miura Haru; desde uno en dónde casi la anda acuchillando, aunque en realidad era una broma, hasta esa última noche.

Había pasado más de una semana; los ilusionistas se encontraban sumamente cansados, pues proyectar los recuerdos de alguien no es una tarea fácil, y más si son demasiados. Al finalizar de repasar cada una de esas memorias. Belphegor se sentía extraño, no sabía la razón ni el motivo, pero quería ir y estar cerca de la joven. Es verdad que le hervía la sangre y sentía algo al pensar en el día anterior, pero no por eso la iba a daña, esa no era una causa para destrozarla. Aunque su instinto le dijera lo contrario. Finalmente ignorando los llamados de su no lindo kouhai y del arcobaleno, Belphegor se dirigió a la habitación de la joven, ignorando olímpicamente a Squalo quién le gritaba cosas como: "¿en dónde carajos andabas? ― ó― Haru ha estado preguntando por ti" etc.

Al llegar a la habitación, el genio de Varia se encontró con una hermosa vista. La muchacha estaba sentada cerca de la ventana observando el atardecer, los diversos rayos de luminosidad se reflejaban en su rostro, y la vestimenta de colores azules claros con blancos le hacia parecer la más pura imagen frente a él; sonrió un poco, y luego observo esa mirada de tristeza que le hizo hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa.

Ella volteo hacia la puerta y lo observo ahí, parado con la misma ropa que traía desde hace una semana; _'espera_…_hace una semana?_'. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron, el príncipe no sabía por qué aquella mujer lo veía tan raro; pero luego sin que nadie le dijera nada, algo le pareció extraño, y se percato de que él no traía su cazadora, había quedado arruinada desde aquel incidente; así que cerró la puerta y desapareció de ese pasillo, dejando a una perpleja Haru.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, la puerta volvió a ser abierta, y ahí estaba, una perfecta imagen del príncipe, cabellos rubios, alborotados, algo húmedos todavía, y su uniforme que indicaba su pertenecía al escuadrón de asesinato.

― Belphegor-san… ―susurro mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

― Ushishishi~ un príncipe siempre causa admiración, plebeya.

― Hm, Haru no es ninguna plebeya, ella es una señorit… ― la palabra quedo inconclusa, al principio su tono era el usual, pero al llegar al final de la oración, sintió su corazón desgarrarse. Agacho el rostro, y se dirigió a la silla que se encontraba a lado de la ventana, se sentó; y esta vez contemplo la luna en todo su esplendor.

Bel cerró la puerta tras de sí, acercándose a la joven lentamente, tomando la mano derecha de la misma y besándola suavemente le dijo.

― Ushishi~ tal vez no seas una señorita, ¿pero quisieras ser mi princesa?

― ¡¿Hahi? Belphegor-san, ¡No! Haru no puede, Haru no merece ser tratada como una princesa, no después de lo que paso.

― Mh… ¿si te hago mía a la fuerza, aceptarás? ― pregunto con sadismo y burla.

― N-No… ― la voz de ella temblaba.

― Lo sé…; ushishi~ el príncipe lo sabe ― soltó la mano de ella, se llevo sus manos a su cabello, y tocándose la cabeza por ambos lados continuo ― aún así, quiero que seas mía; recordar aquello hace que quiera volver a asesinarlos de la forma más cruel, pero lo que me carcome por dentro y me posee son los deseos de tenerte, de intentar que seas mía sin lograrlo, de saber que nunca te darás otra oportunidad, y que me harás a un lado. De pensar que a causa de esos malnacidos te alejes de aquí, que me tengas miedo.

Ella le observó con sorpresa y culpa; ¿ese era el Belphegor que conocía? No, no lo era, pero algo dentro de ella, a pesar de las palabras de él, se sentía feliz. Él la aceptaba así, aunque no fuera pura, aunque su cuerpo este manchado, él la quería; tanto que se comportaba de esa manera.

― Belphegor-san, fui a hacerme un análisis de embarazo, y la prueba, bueno, la prueba salió…

No termino de hablar, pues él no se lo había permitido, esperando lo peor; la rodeo con sus manos. Ella se quedo en shock, intento alejarlo, aún no estaba lista para ser tocada por un hombre.

Al percibir su reacción de rechazo, él la apretó más fuerte; y sacando un cuchillo ante la idea de que la joven estuviera preñada de un mafioso de poca monta, soltó el agarre un poco, colocando el objeto afilado en el vientre de la chica sin hacer ningún corte, pero acariciando esa parte del cuerpo por encima de las ropas con aquella cosa punzocortante.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron en horror, gimió, tenía ganas de gritar, pero no lo hizo, se mordió los labios, haciéndolos sangrar un poco; y continúo con lo que decía.

― El resultado… es negativo.

Aquel vaivén del cuchillo se detuvo, lo guardo en su lugar; y la soltó poco a poco; la observaba con intriga.

― ¿Es… verdad?

― Hai-desu

― Mh, entonces hagamos uno nosotros

― ¡¿Eh? ― grito ruborizada

― El príncipe no quiere repetir, pero… sé mi princesa. ― Dentro de esas palabras estaba implícito _se mía, déjame poseerte._

Ella dudo, él lo vio en su mirada; y en un arranque descontrolado, Belphegor la jalo y la aventó a la cama matrimonial de esa morada. Sabía que el motivo por el cual ella dudaba, pero el ya no se podía controlar, no le era posible; la veía con lujuria y pasión; quería borrar cada rastro de aquellos seres que osaron tocarla y poner en su lugar las caricias de su persona; quería poseerla, someterla a sus deseos, hacer que olvidará todo eso; pero más que nada, olvidar él mismo aquel día y aquella escena que lo conducía a la locura poco a poco, lentamente, torturándolo sin poder hacer nada; ahora conocía ese sentimiento de frustración: era impotencia, y eso le hacia ser tan cruel con la mujer que tenía temblando de miedo bajo él.

― Bel-Belphegor-san, por favor, n-mm… ― la queja fue silenciada cuando los labios de él tocaron los de aquella mujer, en ese momento se percato de la sangre que fluía de aquel pedazo de piel tan suave y exquisita que se encontraba saboreando; aquel liquido rojo, le hizo querer más de esa fémina, ¿Cómo es que la sangre de otra persona le causara el mismo o más placer de lo que hacia la suya propia?; así que aprisiono nuevamente los labios de ella, pues los estaba lamiendo, y forzadamente profundizo aquel beso, acariciando con fiereza la cavidad húmeda y cálida de la joven; posteriormente y a pesar de las quejas de ella; fue dirigiendo varios mordiscos desde el labio de ella hasta su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas por ese pequeño tramo; ella gemía en dolor, todo era tan doloroso, pero aún así; a pesar del miedo y del dolor, todo era tan diferente a lo que había experimentado; es verdad que ahora tenía miedo, pero no sentía repulsión ni asco con ella misma por permitir ser presa de ese hombre encima de ella, pues a pesar de sus temores y traumas, le quería, a pesar de que la estaba forzando, le amaba; a pesar de todo, ella estaba en cierta medida disfrutando de ese momento.

En un último intento por negarse, le suplicó que no la tomara; pero no hizo caso alguno. Él sabia que estaba haciendo mal, que la dañaba, y que no estaba comportándose como debía; sabía que los dos terminarían mal, que ninguno acabaría sin arrepentimientos ni cicatrices; pero aún así no podía parar, no quería parar, no deseaba detenerse.

La pequeña brecha entre la cordura, los celos, el deseo, las ganas de olvidar y de amar o ser amado, se había roto; llevando a esos dos seres a satisfacer un momento de lujuria momentánea, de la cual tal vez… se arrepentirían.

― Belphegor…san… ― cada vez su respiración se hacia más cortada, aunque él permanecía casi sin ningún rastro de agitación.

Una vez sintió que su presa se dejaba dominar, comenzó a besarla nuevamente, se separo de ella, la contemplo; sus ojos, su tersa piel, su cabello, su nariz, su cuello, esas marcas que había dejado minutos antes, y sonrió. Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, besándolos salvajemente, luego se dirigió hacia su cuello, comenzó a levantar la blusa de la joven lentamente, acariciando su vientre, su espalda, y cuando llegó a la parte del sostén, lo desabrocho con agilidad, mientras continuaba dándole besos en la boca y en el cuello a su ahora amante.

Con la mano derecha acariciaba los cabellos y facciones de la ojicafé, mientras que con la izquierda desabotonaba la blusa azul celeste que le cubría; cuando finalmente pudo desabrocharla toda, dirigió su lengua desde el cuello hasta uno de los pezones de la joven, lamiéndolo por el contorno, acariciándolo y luego mordiéndolo, mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el otro y hacía que la joven emitiera gemidos constantes.

― Ushishishi~ al parecer lo estás disfrutando ― Haru iba a responder, pero Bel no le dio oportunidad, pues volvió a insertar el pezón de la joven a su boca, mamándolo con fuerza, haciendo que Miura gritará en placer y dejará salir unas lágrimas al mismo tiempo de sufrimiento.

Acto seguido, se colocó el otro pezón en su boca, pues había estado jugando ya el suficiente tiempo con uno, y quería saborear el otro; repitió la acción y esta vez acariciaba la espalda de la chica con su otra mano libre. Ella se encorvaba un poco, haciendo su cabeza para atrás, en aquellas sabanas de seda blanca.

Belphegor continuo su trayectoria, y mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba los muslos de ella, hasta llegar al inicio de la prenda que cubría la parte más intima de la joven; con su lengua iba trazando cada parte del cuerpo de ella, desde el rostro, cuellos, pecho, senos, vientre, ombligo; cada parte era explorada por aquella boca principesca; como si con eso borrara verdaderamente cualquier tacto anterior.

Al llegar su mano derecha a la parte intima de la joven, Belphegor coloco uno de sus dedos en el sexo de ella, haciéndola reaccionar con temor y miedo.

― ¡Nooooooo! ― gritó, como si en ello se le fuera la vida; pero él no se detuvo, únicamente dejo sus atenciones para con el cuerpo de ella, tomo el rostro femenino entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente susurrándole.

― Soy yo… Bel…Belphegor ― pero ella no reaccionaba, pues imágenes de varios hombres sosteniéndola, desgarrando su ropa, tirándola al suelo, golpeándola fuertemente, y sin la más minina delicadeza se adentraban en su vagina haciéndola sangrar, haciéndola sentir miserable, ultrajada.

― ¡No! ¡No! ― continúo gritando viendo a la nada, recordando, intentando separarse de esa persona, que aunque se sentía diferente, aun no podía aceptar. Él sello los labios de ella con un beso, ahogando los gritos desesperados y llenos de dolor de la mujer. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente se estaba comportando como esos patanes, pero aún así no podía detenerse; si ella le iba a odiar que lo odiara entonces, pero mínimo él tenía que limpiar el cuerpo de ella con sus caricias, con sus besos, con el tacto que le proporcionaba en estos momentos, aunque fuera forzadamente.

Mientras la besaba, ágilmente le quito su ropa intima, dejando su feminidad al descubierto, dejó de besarla por unos momentos e introdujo unos dedos en la boca de ella, mientras con la otra mano levantaba una de sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros para acercar su rostro a la parte más intima de aquella chica; una vez ahí comenzó por dirigir su lengua hacia el clítoris, mordiéndolo suavemente; ella lloró, sentía angustia, pero al mismo tiempo placer; lloraba, pero gemía; y en un acto de locura, mordió los dedos que se encontraban en su boca.

Belphegor sintió como sus dedos eran heridos y sangre comenzaba a salir de ellos, este sonrió, y continúo con su trabajo, dejando el clítoris para después. Acerco su lengua al genital de la joven, acariciándolo por fuera con su cálida cavidad; introduciéndola lentamente en ese lugar tan intimo que sólo debería de ser de él. Ella abrió sus ojos, y perdiéndose en ese tacto tan brusco, apasionado, pero a la vez sabiendo de quién era. Miura escogió el camino de seguir adelante, y entregarse a esa persona que se encontraba frente a ella, pues estaba consiente de que con la personalidad retorcida de Belphegor, ese acto, y esa forma en la que la obligo a tener sexo era una forma de decirle _No hay problema, aunque creas que estás manchada, sigues siendo tú; aún así yo limpiaré cualquier lugar sucio de tu ser; incluso dentro de ti._

Ambos se entregaron mutuamente, y Bel pudo sentir como ella se comenzaba a relajar; así que saco sus dedos de aquella femenina boca y los dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su lengua, con uno de ellos, el cual aún sangraba lo colocó en el clítoris, apretándolo levemente, haciendo gritar a la joven en placer; una vez paso un poco de tiempo, él introdujo dos dedos a la vagina de su amante, y observo como esta los apretaba, pero al mismo tiempo en el rostro de ella había dolor y comenzaba a temblar. Belphegor la beso, y con su mano libre le acaricio, no entendía si temblaba de placer, de dolor o de recordar, pero pronto la haría olvidar.

Ahora coloco tres dedos en el interior, del cual salía sangre, que era del mismo Belphegor, y esto le excitaba, estaba consiente de que ella no era virgen, pero eso no importaba, esa sangre era de él, y estaba dentro de ella; mezclándose en su ser; sonrió.

― Bel…Belphegor-san, Ah… ― ella no terminó de hablar pues el rubio le susurro al oído.

― Ushi…shi…shi, voy a… entrar ― y sin esperar el consentimiento de ella, introdujo su masculinidad en la chica, primero lentamente, esperando a que ella se acoplara, luego introdujo un poco más, hasta colocarse dentro de ella, amoldándose perfectamente el uno con el otro.

Al sentir un leve movimiento de las caderas por parte de ella, el saco su miembro y al ver un pequeño puchero lo introdujo fuerte y salvajemente, haciendo que ella se aferrara a él y gritara, posteriormente le dijo ― duele…

― Pronto te acostumbrarás, imagina que la sangre y el dolor es lo que se llevara todo lo malo ― ella asintió, y beso los labios de su amado, el cual la estocaba una y otra ves, sin piedad, haciéndola sangrar de la violencia, y colocando en ella gestos de dolor, era doloroso, pero ambos pensaban que era necesario.

Al pasar de los minutos, él le dijo que se iba a correr; ella acepto, y buscando un beso con su mirada, suplicándolo, él se lo concedió, el beso era pasional, y profundo; mientras sus respiraciones se sincronizaban y había un vaivén en sus caderas; el genio de Varia dejo correr todos sus líquidos dentro del cuerpo de la ojicafé. Ella gritó al llegar al clímax, y Bel después de depositar sus fluidos recargo su frente en el pecho de la joven.

Estuvieron varios segundos en esa pose, y finalmente Belphegor decidió sacar su virilidad de la feminidad de Haru.

Aquel príncipe se colocó al lado de ella, y con un beso tierno en la frente de la misma, le susurro la palabra "perdón"; ella movió su cabeza en señal de negación, y de dijo "gracias".

Bel la tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos, y observo la colcha de seda manchada en sangre y esperma, su sonrisa fue enorme al ver eso; y aún a sabiendas de que no era la primera vez de la joven, le dio gran satisfacción y decidió olvidar aquel incidente.

― Fue mi primera vez… ― susurró.

― ¿Eh?

― aunque ellos tomaron el cuerpo de Haru, nunca me besarón, contigo fue mi primer beso y la primera vez que he hecho el amor ― dijo sonrojándose enormemente.

"_Es v__erdad, lo anterior sólo había sido un acto carnal, pero lo que ellos habían experimentado era algo más allá, ella le llamo 'hacer el amor'"; sonaba bien, pensó Bel._

― Mh…, ushishishi~ por supuesto, el primer hombre con el que haces el amor es tu príncipe; no podría ser diferente. La próxima vez te trataré como a una princesa.

― Hai-desu ― ella sonrió enormemente y beso la mejilla de aquel hombre.

― Belphegor-san…

― ¿Mh? ― se encontraba somnoliento.

― Haru-san está enamorada de ti

― Mh…, ¿Mh? Ushishishi~ eso es obvio, después de todo soy un príncipe. Ahora duerme un poco, estoy cansado, y supongo que tú igual

― Si…

― Haru…

― ¿Si? Belphegor-san

― Un príncipe también se enamora; así que ― volteando a ver a los ojos a su amada ― ¿quieres ser mi princesa?

― ¡Hai-desu!

Finalmente después de eso, esa noche la pasaron sin pesadillas ni malos recuerdos; los cuales nunca se les volvieron a presentar por el resto de sus vidas.

En cuanto a los ilusionistas, fueron reprimidos por el capitán de estrategia por que la misión de reconocimiento resulto ser un caos con Levi a cargo; Xanxus explotó y casi medio mata a todos; Belphegor intento defender a su princesa de la furia de su jefe, y lo logró a duras penas, pero fue recompensado por una noche de extremos mimos por parte de ella; y Squalo veló por los sentimientos de ellos dos desde las sombras; pues aún sin habérselo propuesto la joven no sólo se había ganado el corazón de un príncipe, sino también e un espadachín de sangre azul.

* * *

Y ¿cómo ven? ¿quedo fatal, verdad? Lo sé TT_TT soy una horrible escritora, ¿me quieren linchar? ¿mandar jitomatazos? o la historia no vale ni eso U_U

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que llegaron al final de este one-shot; como se percataron hay un leve SquHaru, pero nada serio; y aunque en realidad no quería escribir una historia asi; pues me gusta más la fantasía, el romance y aunque me encantarían finales felices; pues no siempre se puede. De verdad lamento haber hecho sentir mal a Haru, no quería, pero tampoco lo pude evitar; aunque para mi ella es un personaje muy lindo al cual aprecio mucho.

Bueno..., reviews? please

Hacer un review lleva minutos; y la autora se los agradece infinitamente, y además la hacen super feliz y la motivan a escribir más :D

Ja ne! ;D


End file.
